Sonic riders
Sonic Riders (ソニックライダーズ, Sonikku Raidāzu) is a video game spin-off produced by Sega and developed by Sonic Team in cooperation with Now Production, for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC. It is the fourth racing game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, preceded by Sonic Drift, Sonic Drift 2 and Sonic R. The game was released to start off the 15th anniversary of the release of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. For a short while, the Microsoft Xbox version of the game was released with a free Sonic X DVD. This game introduces five new playable characters, the Babylon Rogues and the E-10000 series. A sequel to Sonic Riders, entitled Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, was released in 2008 for the Wii and PlayStation 2, followed by the Kinect-enabled game Sonic Free Riders for the Xbox 360 in 2010. This was the last Sonic the Hedgehog game for the Nintendo GameCube and Microsoft Xbox worldwide, and the last Sonic the Hedgehog game released for PS2 in Japan. Plot This game splits the story into two halves, the Heroes Story (Team Sonic), and the Babylon Story (Babylon Rogues). all of the stories start differently, and eventually overlap. Both stories are only told from the point of view of the specified characters and Omochao. The Babylon Story also includes an epilogue. Heroes While tracking a Chaos Emerald one night, Team Sonic realizes that the Emerald was stolen by a group of thieves called the Babylon Rogues. After Knuckles punches Storm off his board, Sonic takes it and chases Jet, but he escapes. The next day, Team Sonic sees Eggman on a digital billboard, adverising for the World Grand Prix. When Sonic realizes that the entrants are the Rogues, Team Sonic enters as well. Race after race, Team Sonic continues to defeat their opponents. However, during the final race, Wave activates a bomb she planted on Sonic's board, allowing Jet to win the World Grand Prix and the Chaos Emeralds. Using their power, Jet manages to make Babylon Garden appear. Eggman then takes the cube Jet used and flies to Babylon Garden, with Amy grabbing onto Eggman's ship at the last minute. Team Sonic heads to Babylon Garden as well, when Tails gives Sonic a new board to catch Eggman. Unfortunately, Jet wants to defeat Eggman first, and challenges Sonic to a race. After Sonic wins, both teams find Eggman, who is holding Amy hostage. Combining their powers, Jet and Sonic manage to retrieve the cube and Amy. After Team Babylon leaves, Amy gets mad at Sonic and chases him with her hammer. Babylon One day, Jet is doing nothing in his ship, when Storm announces that there's a visitor, who is Eggman. Eggman knows that Jet has the key to Babylon Garden, and tells him that he needs the Chaos Emeralds to make Babylon Garden rise. After stealing an Emerald, the Rogues enter the World Grand Prix to get the other Emeralds. Prior to the second race, Wave goes over to Team Sonic and Amy, where she makes fun of Tails's work, implanting a bomb in the process. Following Storm's loss to Knuckles, Jet orders him to infiltrate Eggman's factory, and he returns with Eggman's electronic diary, which speaks of a legendary treasure that was made by the Babylonians, which let a boy conquer the world. Seeing the value in this, Jet defeats Sonic in the final race (due to Wave's bomb), follows Eggman to Babylon Garden after he steals the cube. While Jet and Sonic are racing, Wave, Storm, Knuckles, and Tails meet again in Babylon Garden. However, Eggman's robots start chasing them, forcing them to flee. After Eggman is defeated and the cube is given back to Jet, they proceed to open a secret door using the cube, which leads them to a strange room. When Team Sonic hears a loud growling, they proceed to follow, finding the Rogues and the Babylon Guardian. After defeating the Guardian, a chest appears, and Sonic and Jet open it, revealing a carpet. Unfortunately, Eggman followed them in as well, and forces Sonic and Jet to give him the treasure. When they give Eggman the carpet, he is uttely confused, under the belief that the Babylon treasure was an item of great power, and he passes out. Under closer inspection, the carpet is actually an EX Gear, and using the cube, it starts flying, hence the name "Magic Carpet". After this, Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues depart and go their own ways.